On The Road
by griffindor lady
Summary: Sequel to Jinni's Hometown Girl Scoobies and the WWE Superstars in love
1. Default Chapter

On The Road

A Sequel to Hometown Girl by Jinni

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything! I just borrow

Pairings: W/Jeff Hardy; Xander/Trish Stratus; Buffy/Chris Jericho; Matt Hardy/Lita

AN: AU universe/timeline Matt and Jeff are the same age as Xander and Willow. Set Six months after Hometown Girl

AN 2: Thanks to Jinni for giving me permission to write this

AN 3: I haven't watched the WWE in over a year. So I don't know what is going on.

Part 1

May 1,2001 

Cameron, NC

Willow Rosenberg woke up early this morning. She knew that they were finally going to get to Los Angeles. She was excited because she was scheduled for her first match as a WWE Diva in LA. It had taken Willow four months to convince Jeff that she could handle herself in the ring. She won the argument and started training for the ring with Lita. Jeff was amazed at how well Willow could handle herself and had her start to walk with Matt, Lita, and himself to the ring.

Willow had made plans with Dawn. Dawn still didn't know that Buffy was back. Willow had to deal with Hank Summers. That man was infuriating to say the least. She had to guarantee that Dawn would be back by midnight at the latest. Willow had told her all about Jeff and that Xander was dating Trish. She had left out the fact that Buffy was alive and dating Chris Jericho. Buffy had wanted to surprise Dawn at the arena.

Willow slowly pulled herself out of Jeff's arms. She went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. She knew that if Jeff had gotten there first there would be little hot water left in the house. She had learned from experience. After her first cold shower, Willow had taken to getting up earlier than Jeff so that she could have hot water for her shower. 

Matt had moved into his own house with Lita just a month after Willow had joined Jeff on the road. Matt had said that it was the perfect time for him and Lita to have a place of their own and that Jeff and Willow deserved privacy. Willow loved Matt like a brother and hoped one day that that would be the case. Lita and Willow got along really well. They were the girls of Team Extreme and they let the boys know it. Lita had taught her the Swanton before Jeff or Matt could stop her.

Willow loved Cameron. It was a small quiet town. That appealed to all of Team Extreme after on tour in the big cities. The quiet recharged her mental batteries as well as gave her the physical relaxation that she needed. Sunnydale was still home but Cameron was her second home. They lived there because that's where the WWE said Matt and Jeff were from. Buffy and Chris had moved into a house nearby. Trish and Xander were living across town.

Willow slowly thought of how she was going to tell Dawn that Buffy was alive while she took a shower. She had planned on taking Dawn shopping with Trish and Lita. Trish and Lita both promised to let Willow be the one to tell her about Buffy being alive. It was going to be a big surprise.

Willow quickly showered and dressed. They were leaving for LA in a few hours. She wanted to make sure that she had everything taken care of at the house. Willow had been packed for the past two days. It was her way to keep things in order. She only unpacked her dirty ring and laundry. Willow really had traveling with the WWE down. Willow had even gotten Jeff organized. He rarely forgot any thing now. 

Willow woke Jeff up. He really wasn't a morning person. Willow finally just had to pull the covers off of the bed. Jeff finally got up. They had breakfast and packed the car for the trip. They made sure that everything was turned off and went to pick up Matt and Lita.

Matt and Lita had kidded Jeff about finally having his own red head. Lita was the first friend Willow had made when she had started traveling with Jeff. The two redheads spent a lot of time together training in the ring. Lita had taken Willow under her wing to help her learn the business. 

When they arrived at Matt and Lita's house, Willow got out of the car. She went to the front door and rang the bell. Lita opened the door. She grabbed her bags and yelled for Matt to hurry up. Jeff helped Lita load her bags. Matt quickly followed Lita out the door and loaded his bags. They climbed into the car and headed for the airport. Buffy, Chris, Trish and Xander were meeting them at the airport.

"LA here we come!" Willow said with a smile

TBC


	2. Plane To La

Notes: Disclaimer see chapter one. I am working as fast as I can to get chapters out on all three of my stories. Please do send reviews. I love feed back of a good kind. 

WWE notes: Stephanie is in GM of both Raw and Smackdown. 

Buffy, Chris, Trish, and Xander were waiting for them at the airport. Chris and Trish had put on hats and glasses to try to remain unseen. Matt, Lita, Jeff, and Willow hadn't thought about hiding who they were. The group checked their bags and headed for their gate.

Buffy, Xander, and Willow were talking about the plan to tell Dawn that Buffy was alive. Willow had kept in contact with Dawn. Even though Willow had known about Buffy being alive for six months, she hadn't told Dawn. Buffy wanted to tell Dawn herself. Willow had agreed and the plan was formed. Willow had talked Hank Summers into letting Dawn spend the day with her when they were in LA. Angel had even agreed to help them tell Hank about Buffy being a Slayer and why she had died and come back.

When they boarded the plane, the trio went back to their loves. They only hoped that there were no WWE fans on board. They had had some horrible plane trips with fans. Most fans just said hello and went away. Willow and Jeff had specifically requested seats by the door for all of them when they had made the plane reservations. It was the only way that they could get on and off the plane quickly. 

Willow sat next to Jeff with Matt and Lita across the aisle. Buffy, Chris, Trish, and Xander were sitting in front of them. Willow and Jeff talked about their up coming wedding. 

Jeff and Willow had only been a couple for a month when Jeff proposed. It had been Valentine's Day. Jeff had made a wonderfully romantic dinner. They had talked about getting married and Jeff thought that this was the most romantic way to propose. He told Willow how much he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She had said yes.

Willow wanted to have their wedding in the summer, so that Dawn could attend. Lita, Buffy, and Trish had taken Willow wedding dress shopping while they were in New York. Jeff had no problems with the wedding as long as it happened. The ladies had everything planned and Stephanie had given them all time off for the wedding. 

Willow and Jeff were talking about were the honeymoon should be. It had been a subject that they hadn't talked about. They were looking at travel booklets. By the end of the flight, they had decided on Paris. Willow had told Jeff that she had always wanted to go there. Jeff wanted to make her dream come true.

The plane landed in LA. Buffy, Chris, Trish, Xander, Matt, Lita, Jeff, and Willow exited the plane and went to get their luggage. They headed for the car rental desk to pick up their keys. The WWE always made sure that everyone who needed a car had one as part of their contract as well as paying for airfare. Matt, Jeff, Lita, and Willow took one car and Buffy, Trish, Chris, and Xander took the other.

They headed for the hotel. The plan would start the next morning. Everyone wanted to be well rested for the show and Willow wanted to make sure that they were all ready for Dawn's surprise. They checked in and headed for their rooms. Willow fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

TBC


	3. Picking Dawn Up

Disclaimer: see the first chapter

Notes: Sorry about the length of time between updates. My cousin's son hid my computer disks and it took me a while to find them.

Chapter 3 Picking up Dawn

Willow was the first one up the next morning. She woke up Jeff and headed for the bathroom. She quickly showered and got ready for the day. Willow had chosen her more conservative clothing to wear when she picked up Dawn. She knew that it would be a good idea to impress Hank Summers and that he would trust her more if she were responsible like a responsible adult.

After Jeff got ready, they went down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Trish, Xander, Matt, Lita, Chris, and Buffy were already the table looking over the menu.

"Good Morning everyone." Willow and Jeff said together as they sat down.

"Lita and I want to come with you to pick up Dawn." Trish told Willow. "Then maybe we could go shopping before we have to go to the arena. It would give you time to figure out how to tell Dawn that Buffy is alive."

"Good idea, ladies. Willow is leaving after we finish breakfast." Jeff said as their food arrived. Everyone dug in. Willow had pancakes. Jeff had bacon and eggs with toast. Xander and Trish had Belgium waffles covered in strawberries and whipped cream. Lita, Matt, Buffy, and Chris had western style omelets with hash browns.

Willow, Trish, and Lita were the first ones done. "Trish, Lita, I need to grab my purse from the room and then we can go." Willow told them.

"Okay, I have to run up to get a hat and my sunglasses anyway." Trish said. She knew that she was one of the most recognizable people in the WWE. So she always tried to hide he identity somehow. Sunglasses and hat was the easies for Trish.

"I'll wait in the lobby." Lita said as they left the restaurant. Willow and Trish went to their rooms and got what they needed. Then they headed down stairs to meet up with Lita. Lita was sitting in a corner of lobby reading a magazine. When she saw Willow and Trish she immediately got up and walked over to them.

"This morning, Jeff gave me the keys to the SUV that we rented. So let's go." Willow said as they headed for the parking lot. They got in the car and Willow immediately headed for Dawn's house.

It only took them twenty minutes to get to the house. Willow parked the car and they all climb out. Willow leads Trish and Lita to the front door. She rings the bell.

Hank Summers answers the door. "Willow, Dawn will be ready if a few minutes. Come into the living room and we can go over the rules that I want you to follow when Dawn is with you." Hank said as he gestured for them to come in.

"Mr. Summers, this is Lita and Trish Straus. We all work for the WWE along with my best friend Xander." Willow told him.

"Welcome to my home. The rules are not to let Dawn run wild any time and to have her back here by one am." Hank told Willow.

"I won't let her run wild but the 1 am curfew will be a problem. The show is at the Staples Center (I think that is the name of the arena in LA) and getting out after the show will be hard because we're sold out for tonight's show. How about I bring her home in the morning? She can stay with me at my hotel." Willow asked.

"That will be alright." Hank said. "Dawn, Willow is here." Hank called up the stairs to her.

Dawn came down and went right into Willow's arms. "Great to see you, Dawnie. Let's get going." Willow said as she untangled herself from Dawn's embrace. "This is Lita and Trish Status. They work with me at the WWE."

"Hi. I've got everything I need. I even packed an overnight bag incase I need it." Dawn said with a smile.

"Well go grab it. You're staying with me tonight." Willow told her. "We'll be in the car waiting for you."

Dawn headed to get her bag. Willow, Trish, and Lita go out to car. Dawn arrives shortly thereafter and climbs in.

"Shopping here we come." Trish said as they pulled out of the drive.

TBC


	4. The Reunion

Notes: The muses have been very good to me. I have an outline for the rest of the story written down and am working on typing the chapters up.

Willow, Trish, and Lita took Dawn to the Beverly Center to go shopping. Willow knew that she had to tell Dawn that Buffy was alive and soon. The ladies had a great time . Lita, Trish, and Willow had gotten some new ring wear and Dawn had talked Willow into buying her a pair of blood red leather pants and a matching halter top.

Willow had made reservations at the hotel restaurant at one for Dawn and herself. Lita and Trish were meeting Xander and Matt for a autograph session at the arena before the show. They knew that Willow wanted to be alone with Dawn before she told her Buffy was alive.

After they arrived at the hotel, Lita handed the SUV keys to Willow. Lita and Trish were going to ride to the arena with Xander and Matt. Willow took Dawn up to her room to drop their bags and they headed to lunch.

Willow and Dawn ordered and talked about their lives. Dawn was trying to get any and all dirt on Willow and Jeff's relationship. Willow told her something but left Buffy out of any story. They really enjoyed spending time together since they hadn't been together since she moved to LA.

"Dawn, there is something that I want to tell you but you must remain calm." Willow said as they finished their lunch.

"What? Anything that you can tell me will not surprise me since I lived on the Hellmouth." Dawn said with a smile.

"Dawnie, Buffy is alive." Willow said waiting for Dawn's reaction.

"What?" Dawn said in a shocked tone.

"One night after you moved to LA, a portal opened and Buffy fell through it. We took her home. She was very weak and had very little strength. Xander and I had to take care of her. We told Matt and Jeff and they came home with Trish, Lita, and Chris Jericho." Willow said with a smile on her face. "Somehow, Jeff and I realized that we are in love with each other. Xander and Trish fell in love with each other. Buffy and Chris fell for each other. We closed up the house and went to follow our loves' on tour."

Dawn was crying and looked really happy at the same time. Willow hugged her and continued her story.

"We all moved Cameron, North Caroina. We all live within a five mile radious. Buffy, Xander, and I have been training to become members of the WWE. Xander and I have had our debuts already. Buffy was waiting for you and Hank to know that she is alive before she joins us in the ring." Willow said.

"Take me to her, Willow." Dawn said with a smile.

" Come on. We'll have to go up stairs first. I need to get my ring gear and clothes for after the show." Willow said to Dawn and they went up to Willow's room.

They quickly picked up the things that Willow needed and headed for the car. Willow drove them straight to the arena. Willow took Dawn to Chris's locker room were Buffy was waiting.

Dawn opened the door and ran straight into Buffy's arms. Both of the women were crying tears of joy.

TBC


End file.
